A Beach To Walk On
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Lee Crane takes a run onto the beach after coming back from his last mission.


**A Beach to walk on...**

It's been a few weeks since Captain Lee Crane was able to step onto a beach. Let alone walk or run on one either by himself or with his wife.

Ever since he was able to come back from Ontario, Canada after settling the Alliance dispute. Otherwise for himself and Admiral Nelson. He was totally agreeable with the end results.

Though he doesn't know the full access of information. On how many of the Alliance members involved actually follow all of the rules to the letter.

When he'd last spoke with Nelson and Darien. While Darien was in the vicinity. He'd said that all of the members were following the rules and regulations. Or they didn't wish to be blown to kingdom come for when it comes out right nuclear destruction.

And mostly of all the searing pain of being exposed to radiation poisoning. Going along with the agony of the other side effects to be added into it as well.

Though from over the years with Captain Lee Crane and his crew.

Certainly have come close to the brink with the Seaview. He would hate to see this happen with Earth as well.

When he was last remembering things like these facts. Including cursing in a heavy whisper telling his wife Rose Marie. While they were sitting on the sand beach for a change without any sort of towels to protect them form the elements. And that includes the crabs, ants or anything else that tends to crawl its way on the burning sand from the sun.

Lee Crane sitting next to her for a change. While leaving his two boys with the nanny for a few hours. In order to spend some privacy time together. He was able to kiss her cheek firmly catching her off guard from the moment.

She tends to be very emotional at times for when it comes to Lee Crane. And when she was married to her first husband Seth. A diver for the United States Naval department. She was more inclined of actually taking care of a non-emotional child instead of a man.

They were on the brink of divorce. However when she'd found out about the accident that killed her husband and his team during an salvage operation.

She was able to make a full break away from her duties with-in the system of the Naval service. She'd decided to come to full terms to move on with her life in general.

She made the final decision in order to transfer out. For where she was able to asked to transferred into the Nelson Institute. Including with Admiral Harriman Nelson blessing and everyone else involved.

It's only been a few days since Lee Crane was home from his recent mission. He was mostly happy with the final results. Ever though he'd nothing to do with rescuing the China delegate Dr. Chen while he was being held on board of the space-craft. It was up to Darien having devised the plan in regard to getting abroad the craft in another form.

At least for the Seaview and the crew members they were able to come back home in one piece. And without provoking any one of the Alliance or non-Alliance countries in the process.

But for Lee Crane...He was stirring in his sleep. While the morning sun-rise was coming through the blinds of the down stairs bed-room.

It was taking him a few moments in order for him to get his bearings of waking. When he was able to check on his wife's side of the bed. It was mostly empty. It seemed she 'd left a hour ago to go running on the beach.

It was the best time of the morning to go with no one around to bother her. Even when its part of the property of the Nelson Institute stretching ten miles along the coast.

He was able to coax himself with moving out of the bed. In order for him to try it himself a few miles of running at a leisure pace. Or else Dr. Jamieson tends to be very cautious for when it comes to his favorite captain of the Seaview.

He decided to let Andrea know after making sure both of the boys will be fine. She was able to tell him that William and David were inside playing in the play-pen. And no doubt will be answering to be fed once again afte burning up a number of calories together.

She was able to notice in regard to what he was mostly wearing. Including wearing a belt to store his water bottle and a few protein bars. Just in case he gets weak from the run and the elements of the sun blazing down onto the sand for the time of the morning.

He'd reminded the nanny that he was much like a giddy kid himself at times. For when it comes to things like this. Otherwise he was basically doing it without effort now. It's going to be another story. Once he's able to come back from his run. Depending on just how far he goes.

And in his opinion. There is a possible chance he just might make it to the full run. Unlike earlier for when he had suffered with his back and legs while on the rescue mission from inside of the caverns. Just about a eight months prior.

However for now...He was off and running. And with this maneuver. Hopefully he will be able to meet up with his wife coming back. Since she will need to adjust her life style. In order to see him running more often.

But than again after some time. He will have to come to his final decision on when he's going to give up being the captain of the Seaview. And become the paper pusher of the Nelson Institute.

There were times. Admiral Harriman Nelson complained so much. Even his own secretary Angie Hawkins was sick and tired of hearing the same-old broken record. To even have her own husband Tom of the Institute security laugh at the remark a number of times.

Any Rate...

Captain Lee Crane was able to adjust to his level. Feeling some what comfortable with his breathing pattern.

So far he's gone a little over a mile. And he's not seen his wife along the way back. No doubt she was able to go the full route this time around and feel the gratitude. And having tried for her sake that she's still able to go the distance after delivering two children in the process.

She would no doubt be quivering just thinking about it after all this time. Even though she and her husband are still trying for a third child. Dr. Jamieson and other specialists had said that it's best they don't try.

Being for the fact she's older and so much for dangerous in regard to her age factor. Otherwise if she ever does become pregnant again. No doubt she will surely have to take it much slower. For when it comes to the consequences of her own life in general.

No doubt she would probably be happy to having to be happily married to Lee Crane and raise there two boys William and David growing like weeds.

And just maybe some day. Both of the boys will no doubt follow there father into his foor steps to join the Navy or any other military organization explicit to submarine duty.

It won't be obviously until they get into there teens. For when the two boys will start to figure out there career goals.

Otherwise for herself. She will mostly stay in the science/designing field. Unless things changes quickly.

And for Rose Marie...She was on her way back from her run. She'd gone the full route of 2 plus miles. She was able to take a quick breather with drinking from her icy cold water bottle and the protein bars. In order to keep up with her strength of the heat of the sun blazing down onto the sand.

It's amazing on just how the Institute beach crews once a month. Are able to keep the sand clean of garbage or anything else that just might float onto the surface.

She was heading back taking her time. Knowing full well she'd two...No make that three boys waiting for her. Unless otherwise she's able to have some sort of a surprise along the final route of her run.

And don't you think...There he was in all of his glory running the route along the beach. She was able to tell that he wasn't all that winded. Since it's been awhile he's able to make the run. " **Oh Lord**!" What an amazing man Captain Lee Crane has turned out to be for her mostly...

She'd to stop thinking this way. Or else she will get herself into trouble. She'd to extricate herself with her thinking. Otherwise she placed a warm smile onto her face to greet him.

Before she's able to walk into his embrace for a moment. For which wasn't unreasonable. When he was able to say and the anticipation of running back home with his wife by his side. _**"A Beach to walk on."**_

She waited a moment before saying anything to his comment. Otherwise she was more than happy to start running. After her husband was able to cool down with his bottle of water and chew on his bars.

"I do believe Lee. It's time to move on. Our children are waiting for us no doubt." He replied before giving her a soft, tender kiss onto her lips before running off once again.

 _The End_


End file.
